The present invention relates to a recording device and an image file generating method of the recording device, and a reproducing device and a display controlling method of the reproducing device.
Digital still cameras are spreading which obtain a subject image signal using a solid-state image pickup element such as a CCD sensor, a CMOS sensor or the like and record the subject image signal as image pickup data onto a recording medium.
As the recording medium for recording the image pickup data (picture data), these digital still cameras use a memory card including a flash memory, or disk media such as an optical disk, a magneto-optical disk, a hard disk (magnetic disk) and the like. In a case of currently common DCF-compliant digital cameras, image pickup data is divided into folders on a FAT system, and recorded on these recording media.
In addition, various disk media such as CDs (Compact Discs), MDs (Mini Discs), DVDs (Digital Versatile Discs), Blu-Ray Discs and the like have been developed, and are used in various systems for recording and reproducing audio data, video data, data for computer use, and the like.
Further, with these disk media increasing in capacity and devices becoming multifunctional, for example, more various electronic devices have been developed.
For example, various kinds of portable small devices as audio reproduction devices using disk media, for example, have spread. Recently, portable audio players having an image display function and a digital camera function have also been developed.